


Just Visiting - JohnDave

by Kapdixo



Series: Playing it Down 'verse [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: Sequel to Playing it Down.John tries to get answers from Dave's brother, and somewhat succeeds.





	Just Visiting - JohnDave

Creeeeeeak.

"You have a visitor," the guard announced.

"What?" Dirk's eyebrows knitted in confusion as he was walked over to the glass. "Oh my god."

John.

He slowly picked up the phone. "Um..."

"Hi," John spoke first.

"Um, hi." Dirk closed his eyes as memories from five years ago entered his mind. Calling the police, watching his brother go pale on the floor, blood slowing to a trickle...god.

"It's been a while." He shifted a bit. "It's his birthday."

That's right, he'd be twenty-one if he hadn't...

"So it is." He fiddled with the cord.

"Why?" John asked, no trace of anger in his voice. "Why did you kill him?"

"Kid, I didn't mean to," Dirk sighed. "I never meant for it to go that far."

"You still meant to cause him harm. Tell me why." He gripped the receiver. "Please, I love him."

"I don't know," he said finally.

"Come on, Dirk." John looked like he was about to cry. "Please."

"I didn't know what I was doing." Dirk held up his hand to stop him. "Wait, let me try to explain. I had no idea how to raise a kid, okay? He literally appeared out of nowhere, fell out of the fucking sky, believe it or not."

"My dad says I did too!" He tilted his head. "And so did Rose and Jade. Weird."

"Yeah." He cleared his throat. "So after being literally thrown a baby, I had no fucking clue what to do. I raised him to fight, and I always told him he was never good enough. I wanted to make him stronger and motivated, that's how Striders are."

"I talked to Dirk. The cousin," John added when he looked confused. "Your story matches up."

"Yeah." Dirk exhaled through his nose. "I know you hate me, kid. I don't blame you, and I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Saying sorry doesn't bring him back, though."

"I don't hate you," he whispered. "I could never hate someone."

"You should hate me." His eyes widened as a familiar figure snatched the phone.

"You lumpy insipid rumpusfuck, I hate you so fucking much! Oh my bulgesmoking ignoramus, you have no idea how much I want to kill your ass, you taintchafing nooksmoking pile of go fuck yourself!" Karkat dropped the phone with a huge glare on his face.

"Maybe you should wait outside," John suggested weakly.

"Hmph." He picked up the phone one more time. "Goodbye forever. I hope you burn in hell." He stomped outside with a hiss.

"I'm sorry about that!" He frantically took the phone in his hands.

"No, I deserve it." Dirk nodded to the door. "Take care of him."

"I don't know what you mean." John blushed deeply.

"Oh, I think you do," he smirked.

"Time's about up!" a guard shouted.

"Oh." He twirled the phone cord around his finger. "Thanks for the closure, Dirk. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Dirk waved half-heartedly.

"Yeah." John hung up the phone, then left the building.

They never saw each other again.


End file.
